


banana milk cartons and flustered faces

by agapejaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Really Know How to Tag Help, Just them making each other flustered, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapejaeyun/pseuds/agapejaeyun
Summary: they take each other's banana milk but one leaves the other flustered
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	banana milk cartons and flustered faces

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if sunki likes banana milk but i can't leave this idea unwritten so... '>'

Sunoo is sitting there in the cafeteria, with two cartons of finished banana milk on his side, while he’s currently finishing the last one he has.

Then Ni-Ki comes running to his direction, took his last carton of banana milk and finished it in one gulp. Sunoo looks at Ni-Ki with disappointment painted on his face. The younger just smiled at him.

“Why would you do that? I could’ve just bought you one.” Sunoo said with eyebrows creased and lips pouted. He's obviously annoyed, but Ni-Ki just giggled.

“Hyung, we both know that you won’t lift your lazy ass from that chair to buy me anything.” Ni-Ki looked at his hyung teasingly, then the next thing is he was laughing because Sunoo was slapping his arm jokingly.

“Okay you got me there.” Sunoo sighed, and pouted again, then went back to what he's reading. Ni-Ki finds the older's actions cute. He can't help but smile and mess with the other's hair. He sat down beside Sunoo, so close that the other can't help but be bothered. He said nothing and just read his notes. He still has a quiz later. 

Ni-Ki stayed there for a few minutes before standing up to head to his class. Before he left Sunoo, he pinched the older’s puffy cheeks and said “You’re so cutem hyung.” Then ran away, leaving Sunoo red as a tomato.

-

Ni-Ki was standing in front of the gate of the university with a carton of banana milk on his hand. He bought his own since Sunoo won’t buy him one. He sighed at that thought

Speaking of the Sunoo, there he is, walking while looking around, probably looking for Ni-Ki. His eyes brightened when he finally spotted the boy, and he skipped towards him. When he saw the banana milk that Ni-ki was holding, he immediately showcased a cute face. Ni-Ki just sighed and gave the banana milk to Sunoo. He knows that he had nothing against that cute face. 

As Sunoo took the carton away from his lips, he blurted out, “Did we just have an indirect kiss?” then covered his mouth, realizing Then he looked at the younger, who has a teasing smile on his face.

“Do you want a direct kiss then, hyung?” Ni-Ki said with one of his eyebrows lifted and with a smirk on his lips. Sunoo pushed the younger lightly while looking down to cover his flustered face.

“You, where did you learn all of this? You’re too young for these kind of stuff!” N-Ki laughed. "No seriously hyung, do you want a kiss? .”

Sunoo replied, “Maybe... just a peck?” 

As Sunoo said that, Ni-Ki gave Sunoo a peck on the lips. He said "Banana milk tastes better on your lips, hyung.", and walked away without saying anything besides that. 

Sunoo laughed at Ni-Ki’s remark, but he’s also red as a tomato, left flustered again by Ni-Ki.

-

**Author's Note:**

> 02/05: henlo! so i edited this a little bcz i felt like i needed to lol ehe btw thz for 7 kudos!~ i appreciate it hsad i hope you enjoyed this fic :'>


End file.
